Trailer-Hou
The is Kamen Rider Drive's rifle-like Shift Car weapon utilized when he assumes Type Formula, though he can also wield it as Type Tridoron. It first appears in episode 22. Like the Handle-Ken and Door-Ju, Shinnosuke names this weapon based on what it resembles: a semi truck, with the trailer section consisting a lot of its bulk. Similar to the Shift Cars and Signal Bikes, the Trailer-Hou is also sentient where it is powered by a specialized Core Driviar called the . After the Kamen Riders are met by Gold Drive, who possesses the ability to steal their weaponry, Rinna develops a special data coating which she applies to the Trailer-Hou, as well as the transformation Shift Cars and Signal Bikes, in order to protect them from Banno's power of theft. After the destruction of Gold Drive and the Sigma Circular, the Trailer-Hou was among the Kamen Rider arsenal locked beneath the Drive Pit alongside Krim Steinbelt himself. Design The Trailer-Hou is composed of the following parts: * - The Trailer-Hou's trigger. When pulled, the Trailer-Hou can deliver powerful punishing blasts. * - The Trailer-Hou's rear grip, it is shaped like the front end of a trailer truck. An aiming correction device is installed inside of the grip, and, via co-operation with the Drive Driver, optimises shooting behaviour by predicting enemy movement and adjusting the angle of the barrel during firing. * - A sliding mechanism which allows the Frame Rear Grip to be pulled down, allowing the Trailer-Hou to switch between Trailer and Cannon Modes. Additionally, it creates a defensive shied which surrounds and protects the Trailer-Hou during battle. * - Enhanced armor plating that comprises most of the Trailer-Hou's exterior, it protects the internal functions from damage and, due to its high resistance to damage, can be somewhat used as a shield. * - A reinforced slide panel installed at the top of the Trailer-Hou. Drive can put up to two Shift Cars inside the Wall Metal Body via the Shutter Gate Panel. * - A recognition slot on top of the Trailer-Hou, it is the blue piece jutting out of the end where energy shots are fired. As the name suggests, it has a slot in which Shift Cars can be inserted. The Trailer-Hou reads the characteristics of the Shift Car and applies it in attacks. It also protects the inserted Shift Car from falling off or damage. * - A condition gauge placed on the side of the Trailer-Hou, it is the transparent piece on the side. When two Shift Cars are placed inside, the Trailer-Hou reaches a fully charged state, in which a graphic displaying the word "FULL" is displayed. * - The interior part of the Trailer-Hou which can hold up to two Shift Cars. In cannon mode, it turns into a heavy-bombardment gun barrel, able to amplify the energies of any Shift Cars inside, further increasing bombardment capability. * - The Trailer-Hou's rear hatch, it plays the part of a gun muzzle in Cannon Mode, converging high-powered artillery energy. It utilises high-speed injection. * - The Trailer Hou's tires and rotation unit, it provides mobility for the Trailer-Hou thanks to an inbuilt power generator . Due to the high driving force of its generator, it can keep moving even during Heavy Acceleration. * - The 'windows' and 'headlights' on the Frame Rear Grip, it is in reality a radar system equipped on the Trailer-Hou to find enemies. An enemy sensor is equipped on the headlight section. By co-operating with the Drive Driver, it can lock onto enemy coordinates until they are destroyed. Additionally, using external satellites, it can lock onto Drive's position on a battlefield and make it's way towards him to offer assistance. * - The Trailer-Hou's main power source, it is located on the black part of the Frame Rear Grip. It has an extremely high engine output, able to generate the necessary energy to create high-powered bombardment energy shells. Additionally, by using its vibrations and engine rotations, it can create a wave that counters Heavy Acceleration waves. Usage The Trailer-Hou can interchange between its and simply by pulling down the . In Trailer Mode, the Trailer-Hou not only houses Shift Formula inside of its , but is spacious enough to contain all of the Tire Exchange Shift Cars as well. It also utilizes a small visor called the for various purposes: searching for either Drive or Roidmudes, generating tracks in midair (being so huge, the Trailer-Hou has to generate three lanes worth of Shift Car tracks), and firing bullets from its front sides. While moving, its tires can provide protection from Super Heavy Accelerations and its hard body can resist multiple impacts and damages. In Cannon Mode, the Trailer-Hou can fire high output blue energy blasts. If Drive loads a Shift Car into its on top of the barrel, it announces the loaded Shift Car's name (either the form name of a Type Change Shift Car or the last name of a Tire Exchange Shift Car, though Type Formula-styled Tire Exchange Shift Cars follow "0of Shift Car and Shift Car name) followed by and allows him to fire other colored energy projectiles based on said Shift Car. *Shift Formula: *Shift Speed: *Shift Technic: *Shift Dead Heat: *Shift Wild: *Shift Tridoron: Finishing attacks The Trailer-Hou has two Rider Shooting Full Throttle finishers, each corresponding to one of Drive's strongest Types. To activate them, Drive must load up to two Shift Cars into the within the Shift Container Barrel, which causes the to display the word "FULL" once it is completely loaded, before he pulls the . Trailer Impact= * : While assuming Type Formula, or its Tire Exchanges, Drive inserts Shift Formula into the Shift Landing Slot before loading two other Shift Cars into the Shutter Gate Panel so that he may fire an enhanced projectile shot at the enemy. **Type Formula ***'Speed & Wild:' Fires a blue energy blast. ***'Speed & Midnight Shadow:' Fires rapid energy bullets. ***'Jacky F02 & Sparner F03:' Fires a blue energy stream. **Type Formula Mantarn ***'Jacky F02 & Sparner F03:' Fires a blue energy stream. **Type Formula Jacky ***'Mantarn F01 & Sparner F03:' Fires a blue energy beam. **Type Formula Sparner ***'Mantarn F01 & Jacky F02:' Fires a blue energy blast. Triple Tune Finisher v2 vsTrailer Impact.PNG|(Speed & Wild) Formula three + Trailer Impact.png|(Speed & Midnight Shadow) F02 F03 Trailer Impact.png|(Jacky F02 & Sparner F03) F01 F03 Trailer Impact.png|(Mantarn F01 & Sparner F03) F01 F02 F03 Trailer Impact.png|(Mantarn F01 & Jacky F02) |-| Trailer Big Impact= * : While assuming Type Tridoron, Drive inserts a Type Change Shift Car (excluding Shift Formula) into the Shift Landing Slot before loading Shift Tridoron into the Shutter Gate Panel so that he may fire the actual Tridoron at the enemy. Initiating this attack causes Drive to revert to one of his weaker Types depending on which Type Change Shift Car he uses. **'Speed:' This version is strong enough to destroy even a Super Evolved Roidmude while immediately reverting Drive to Type Speed. **'Technic:' This version is strong enough to forcibly defuse a Roidmude that underwent Fusion Evolution upon contact while immediately reverting Drive to Type Technic. **'Wild:' This version is used once to try and defeat both Gold Drive and Roidmude 004 while immediately reverting Drive to Type Wild, only to fail as a result of Heart absorbing the shot for them before unleashing a powerful earthquake. **'Dead Heat:' **'Tridoron:' Speed Hou.png|(Speed) Wairudo Tai-Hou.png|(Wild) Fire the Technical Cannon!.png|(Technic) Dead Heat Buster.png|(Dead Heat) Tridoron Dai-Hou.png|(Tridoron) Gallery Modes= Trailer_Mode.png|Trailer Mode Trailer Hou Cannon Mode.png|Cannon Mode |-| Wielding= Formula-Hou_TH.png|Drive Type Formula Tridoron-Hou TH.png|Drive Type Tridoron |-| Miscellaneous= Treira Hou on the road.png|The Trailer-Hou generating three lanes of tracks for traveling SF ready to go.png|The Trailer-Hou's Shift Container Barrel unveiling Shift Formula Ganbarider The Trailer-Hou is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *Keeping with Kamen Rider Drive's "Knight Rider meets Kamen Rider" slogan, the trailer hou is also a reference to FLAG and/or Goliath. *In the DX Trailer-Hou toy, if someone put the Shift Car into the Shift Landing Slot five times but didn't pull down the Frame Rear Grip, they can hear Mr. Belt complaining. *Unlike the previous weapons, Mr. Belt doesn't criticize Shinnosuke for naming the Trailer-Hou as he did, sadly, expect him to brand the weapon with said name. *Much like Type Formula, the Trailer-Hou has the designs of all eighteen Tire Exchange Shift Cars that aren't Type Formula-styled on its sides. *In the DX Trailer-Hou, when a Legend Rider Shift Car or Signal Bike is inserted into the Shift Landing Slot, it will announce . *The only Signal Bikes that have their names programmed into the DX Trailer-Hou are Signal Mach and Signal Chaser. The rest by default all announce . *As shown in some episodes, the Trailer-Hou moves at a pretty slow speed, just like a real trailer. Shinnosuke sometimes complains about the weapon's movement when he is about to use the weapon to activate the finisher with it. **This is because the Trailer-Hou doesn't automatically come with Drive when he transforms into Type Formula, instead having to move by itself to him for further use. Because of this, it is the first Super Form weapon that doesn't automatically come with the user after transforming into a Super Form. **However, if Drive summons the Trailer-Hou while in Type Tridoron, it moves at a much faster speed. *Shift Tridoron is the only Shift Car that stays alone when loaded into the Trailer-Hou's Shutter Gate Panel. This is due to said Shift Car being too big for a second one to fit inside with it. **Additionally, Drive using the Trailer-Hou in Type Tridoron is similar to the previous main Rider, Kamen Rider Gaim using the DJ Gun in Kiwami Arms. They both can use their Super Form's rifle-like weapon while in their Final Forms in a way that they couldn't do in said Super Forms and unleash a new form of finishers. *The DX Trailer-Hou toy has a sound byte, triggered when Shift Tridoron is inserted into the Shift Landing Slot. However, it is unknown what the effect would be as this variation of the Trailer Impact has never been used in the series proper. *Drive did use the Dead Heat Shift Car in the Trailer-Hou, but it was just a blast, not a finisher. *Due to Rinna's special data coating, this is the Drive Riders' only non-Tire Specific Item weapon that has not been stolen by Gold Drive via his arsenal hijacking ability. Appearances External Links *TV Asahi's page on Trailer-Hou Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Form-exclusive Weapons